


Moments

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, Councilman Sokka, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Canon, Zuko's internal rambling, baby Izumi, except it's not angsty for once :D, just a quick thingie I wrote, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: Zuko reflects on his life with Sokka.





	Moments

Zuko absentmindedly touches his betrothal necklace, looking at Sokka playing with Izumi. He never stopped wearing it, as a symbol of being together, even when they're apart.

  


_He remembers when he confessed, awkwardly, and how Sokka just kissed him so fiercely in return. He never thought he'd get to him, and yet here he was, letting the Water Tribe man claim his mouth wantingly._

_He remembers their first time together, how eager they were for each other, the hickies adorning his neck and the fingertip-shaped bruises on his hips the morning after._

_He remembers decriminalizing homosexuality in the Fire Nation so they could live their love openly. The few first years were hard but they kinda became a figure of fighting for gay and bi rights... some people still don't agree that anyone should be allowed to love whoever they want, but mentalities have changed and he's proud to say they're a part of it._

_He remembers Sokka proposing to him, a peaceful evening, just the two of them, the surge of pride he felt when he first wore his necklace, the single tear of joy running down his scarred cheek, and the soft look in the warrior's eyes._

_He remembers their wedding, Aang as his best man delivering a heartwarming speech, the banquet, the dances, but overall the way they tied their destinies together a little bit more._

_He remembers their honeymoon in a secluded place of the Earth Kingdom, a private thing out of space and time, a bubble of care and happiness._

_He remembers Sokka timidly asking him if they'd make good parents, and the idea that stemmed from it..._

_He remembers the first time he met Izumi, small baby from the former colonies, and how they instantly bonded, to Sokka's utmost delight. Her genuine smile conquered Zuko's heart in a minute, Sokka's faces made her softly giggle, and there they were, parents._

_He remembers her first steps, holding her by the hand for support at first then letting go..._

_He remembers all of this and then more, and it fills his heart with pride and joy. He feels blessed and grateful to the spirits that he can call Sokka and Izumi family._

  


Sokka lifts his head up to meet the firebender's eyes and smiles widely.

Zuko smiles in return and joins his husband and daughter.

  


_He's complete, at last._


End file.
